


All the better to eat you with, my dear!

by Zade_Kassel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zade_Kassel/pseuds/Zade_Kassel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukiyama/kaneki drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the better to eat you with, my dear!

Shuu Tsukiyama collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating in the most inglorious way that he'd never show to anyone but his dear Kaneki-kun. His kagune was still out and he mindfully pulled it back in, allowing himself a moment of thoughtless peacefulness. His body ached, inside and out, and he could smell his own blood on the air. And the faint scent of another's. As the tang of it hit the air, Tsukiyama felt his mouth watering.

He turned his head to the side, spotting Kaneki a few feet away, sitting on a chair as he looked over the few wounds Tsukiyama had given him, already healing. He healed a lot faster than Tsukiyama. Darn that bastard.

Tsukiyama lifted himself up, stifling the groan that automatically threatened to spring up as he was reminded of his injuries, and looked at Kaneki in what was hopefully a graceful and charming way.

"Well that was an exciting match, Kaneki-kun.  _Délicieux_. A delicious defeat."

Kaneki glanced over at him, his bright white hair messily falling over an eye. So beautiful. So intriguing. So appetizing. "Thank you. For not holding back."

"Since when have I ever?" Tsukiyama smiled. "It would be a waste for the both of us if we didn't go all out. Truly a lack of passion."

Kaneki stood, eyes already scanning the room for other interests as his mind locked on another series of thoughts. He was always planning and strategizing, wasn't he? He could never just enjoy the moment. All this stress was going to create havoc on Kaneki's mind, and dampen Tsukiyama's appetite.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Would you like company? For a little relaxation?"

It was half said as a joke and Tsukiyama knew he was going to be rejected like he was every time he suggested he and Kaneki do something alone. The boy didn't trust him. Try to eat him one time and suddenly you're just bad news. It was really unfair. He'd obviously been in a state of temporary insanity at the time, to even think of sharing this magnificent prize with an entire restaurant of other ghouls. And he'd saved him and allowed Kaneki to destroy them all afterwards. Didn't that count for something?

Kaneki turned to look at him, sharp eyes falling over Tsukiyama's figure, still sitting on the floor like a disgraced child. He really should've picked a better position to make the proposition in. But then... Kaneki shrugged, already sliding off his shirt as he turned away, heading for the showers.

Tsukiyama's thoughts froze for a second. Did he just say...? Had that just been...? Could it have possibly been... a yes?

His heart leaped in his chest and his vision tilted for a moment, turning bright with glee. YES! YES! YES! His dearest Kaneki-kun had said yes! He could enter an enclosed space with him, with Kaneki naked and vulnerable in front of him, trembling beneath Tsukiyama's fingers, water running down his body... cleansing him before... Tsukiyama lowered his lips to his skin... and BIT.

THE DREAM. IT WAS THE DREAM! It was almost too much to handle.

Tsukiyama fell back onto the floor, rolling around with glee, before collecting himself. He sat back up, quickly glancing around to make sure no one had seen him, and picked himself up, brushing off his clothes and combing his fingers through his hair.

No time to get overly excited about this, he told himself. He still had to put his plan into action. But he had an opening. An opening was upon him! He was ecstatic.

Tsukiyama strutted to the bathroom and pulled open the door. Kaneki had already undressed and was in the shower, water running over his bright hair, plastering it to his face. He hadn't even bothered with the curtain, which Tsukiyama took as a confirmation of the earlier invitation. He happily stripped.

As he stepped into the shower, Kaneki was reaching for the bar of soap, and Tsukiyama placed his hand over his. "Allow me."

Kaneki relinquished the bar and Tsukiyama ran it between his hands, working up foam. He placed his fingers on Kaneki's back and began to soap him. Ah. PERFECTION! PERFECTION! That bright burst of color was threatening to cloud his vision again.

As his fingers ran over Kaneki's skin all he could think about was how perfect it was. This was exactly what he'd been dying to do for ages now. Touch him, caress him, devour him. Yes. Yes. Yes. Good.

Tsukiyama's hands ran along his back, brushing over Kaneki's shoulder blades, grazing the boy's ribs, the hardened muscles that'd formed from all his recent fighting and training, the estimated spot where Kaneki's own kagune arose. He ran his hands along his arms, feeling along the sinewy muscles and bones that sculpted his limbs. Oh, how he wanted to bend them, break them, consume them...

Tsukiyama's hands ran over Kaneki's chest, carefully soaping it down, caressing the boy's pecs, his delicate nipples, the smooth skin of his abdomen. His appetite was increasing. He wanted to rip him apart right now, eat him whole here. But that wouldn't do. He needed more, more time, more vulnerability.

Tsukiyama smiled as his hands fell onto the stop of Kaneki's hips, playfully. He leaned over to murmur in Kaneki's ear. "If you wish, I could also give you added relief... below the waist."

He waited for a rejection as per usual, but it didn't come. Kaneki simply murmured some sound, running his head under the water again, making sure all the shampoo was out.

Was that a yes? A maybe? Did Kaneki just not care?

Tsukiyama tested it, dropping his hands lower, sliding his fingers inward, to the front of Kaneki's hips. He brushed his fingertips against the dark bush of hair.

Kaneki didn't protest, and Tsukiyama realized that maybe he hadn't imagined it. Maybe he had actually consented. Tsukiyama's thoughts ran wild again. This was it! This was the moment! He could get him relaxed, take him off guard, when he wouldn't be as alert and suspicious of his every movement. He was already clean enough to be savory. And he was vulnerable. This was exactly how Tsukiyama had imagined him. And when Kaneki had finally reached his climatic state, submitting to the ultimate pleasure, Tsukiyama would pounce. He wondered how his meat would taste when seasoned with the peculiar sensation of arousal.

Tsukiyama's fingers slipped lower, running along Kaneki's thighs. His knuckles grazed Kaneki's balls and his hand curled around Kaneki's cock, taking it in hand to jerk him to hardness. Kaneki kept his gaze focused forwards, eyes still locked on whatever thought was circling through his head at the time, but after a minute he was properly hard, falling back to lean his wet skin against Tsukiyama's.

Tsukiyama continued his ministrations, leaning down to press his lips to Kaneki's skin. Careful now, don't go too fast. Not yet. Not yet. He's not ripe for eating yet. His attention is still present. He needs to be down more.

Tsukiyama pressed kisses against Kaneki's neck, trailing up his jawline, sucking on the bottom of his ear. Mmm. His taste was divine, delicious, just as he'd imagined. Yes, all that he wanted was more. His skin melting in his mouth. His muscle sliding down his throat. His blood coating his lips. Kaneki empty and wasted beneath him as he consumed him all. More. More.

Kaneki's hips started to grind into his own as the guy's breaths quickened. His eyes were closed now and his face was flushed with arousal. Tsukiyama's appetite was whetted, along with other less hunger-concerned things below the belt.

A groan escaped and it was a second before Tsukiyama realized it had been his own. He returned to sucking on Kaneki's neck, before he realized he couldn't hold it in anymore, and really didn't want to. He pressed against Kaneki, forcing the boy's chest against the wall as Tsukiyama rutted against him, his hand still working Kaneki's dick in front. Their breaths were all that hit the air for a moment, the sound of the water falling away. Tsukiyama's tongue ran against Kaneki's skin.

Yes. Yes. YES.

Tsukiyama’s teeth crashed into his skin.

Okay, so it'd been a tad bit too early--he hadn't quite achieved that moment of arousal that he'd wanted to devour Kaneki in--but it was close enough.

Tsukiyama pulled away, swallowing the chunk of meat he'd taken out of Kaneki's shoulder, and pushed the boy further against the shower wall, trapping his wrists as he took another bite.

It was DELICIOUS! DIVINE! STUPENDOUS!  _BON APPÉTIT_!

He swallowed, salivating, going in for another bite--when he felt a sharp pang slice through his abdomen, as if he'd just been impaled by steel beams hitting him at sixty miles an hour.

Tsukiyama stared, registering the tentacle-like organs that had burst through his stomach, and looked up to Kaneki, who stared at him as if he were unphased, disgust and irritation slowly spreading across his face. Their eyes locked momentarily. Kaneki stared. Tsukiyama licked his lips. Tsukiyama was the one who acted first.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm far too hungry to be deterred."

He grinned and opened his mouth again, going in for another bite--as a third tentacle tore through him, entering his chest this time. Two more tentacles passed through his arms, shoving them away from Kaneki's wrists, and Tsukiyama was thrown back, tossed against the other wall of the shower.

Tsukiyama crashed to the floor and tried to pick himself up, but apparently not fast enough, since by the time he was sitting up Kaneki was directly over him again.

Tsukiyama smiled, combing his wet hair back as he looked up at him. "It was a joke, Kaneki-kun! I was trying to see if you were still on your guard. You always have to be alert, even at the strangest and potentially most intimate of times. And you are, as expected of you. I wouldn't want to follow anyone who was anything less."

Kaneki's eyes still radiated that fearsome coldness that they sometimes held now. That bloodthirsty brutality. Oh, where was his sweet, innocent Kaneki when he needed him? The clueless one who'd followed him into a restaurant of ghouls and almost allowed himself to be their new dinner plate? He missed that Kaneki. Not that this one wasn't also absolutely amazing and enticing. In fact it made his blood boil excitably, in more ways than one. But the look that he was giving him now wasn't exactly confidence-inspiring.

Kaneki smiled. But it wasn't his proper smile, the one he gave to Hinami whenever she'd learned how to read a new word in those novels she was slowly working through. It was still that cold one, and Tsukiyama felt shivers crawl down his spine.

"You know you're not the only one who's hungry, Tsukiyama." Kaneki's smile widened. "I'm  _starving_."

His rinkaku slammed into Tsukiyama's body again and Tsukiyama screamed, writhing as he tried to escape. He yanked out his own koukaku, trying to defend himself, but Kaneki was already there, breaking the bones in his arms until they were a pile of uselessness, scattering his kagune before the cells could even fully take shape.

Kaneki knelt, pinning him down, as his lips parted. Tsukiyama could already see the saliva forming inside his mouth.

" _Bon appétit_ ," Kaneki whispered, chomping into Tsukiyama's skin himself. Tsukiyama didn’t scream this time. He started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until his laughter echoed in the distance.


End file.
